Hey Santa
by Athena Kyle
Summary: He promised he'd be home by Christmas, and now it's almost midnight. Hey Santa if you can hear me, please bring my baby home to me.


**Hey Santa  
**-One Shot-  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

_

* * *

_Makoto looked out at the snow filled yard of the Winner Estate. She was alone in her room, the only one of her friends without their significant other by her side. She sighed as she stepped out on to the balcony, wrapping her robe tightly around her for warmth she stared out into the starry sky. She smiled as she thought of all the kids who were finally all asleep, with sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads. She and her friends had a hell of a time running around the mansion chasing after them, trying to get them to sleep, but Christmas Eve is probably the hardest night to get a child to sleep, with all the anticipation of what the next morning held. 

She looked towards the road for any sign of an approaching car but saw nothing but the lights that decorated the lawn. The mansion was completely decked out for the holiday, Christmas lights and statues and figurines were everywhere, making the whole house look like something from Santa's village. "Koi where are you?" she whispered to no one in particular.

_The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children fast asleep  
I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight  
And I wonder if he can hear me_

She headed downstairs where she found Duo dressed as Santa and placing presents under the tree. "Hey," she softly called out, scaring the man dressed in red.

"Ho ho ho there little lady," he gave a jolly laugh, then stopped when he noticed her sad expression. "What's wrong? No one should be so sad on Christmas eve." He picked up a present that was wrapped beautifully in pink and green paper, "Perhaps this will cheer you up?" he held it out to her.

Mako tried to smile, "Thanks, but I'm afraid what I want isn't something I'll find under the tree."

The figure frowned, "Well why don't you tell me what would make you happy, and we'll see if I can get it for you." He sat down on a large easy chair, next to the warm fire and patted his lap.

Mako giggled half heartedly but went along with him anyway, "Well 'Santa'" she plopped down into his lap, "What I really want for Christmas is for my koi to be here with me. He promised he'd be home by Christmas," she looked to the clock, "but it looks as if he won't make it."

_Hey Santa  
Hey Santa...Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa...Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight_

'Santa' gave her a fatherly hug, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. The two made quite the Christmas card photo. Mako felt like she was a little girl once more, asking Santa to bring her some great toy for Christmas. She shivered involuntarily at the cold that swept throughout the huge home. Or perhaps it was the thought that she was once again, like she had been as a child, alone at Christmas.

_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
Even by the fireside  
My baby said he'd be home for Christmas  
And now it's almost midnight  
The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing till he's with me_

He wasn't there with her and it hurt her more than she let on. He had missed her birthday 20 days before, and now it was Christmas and he promised he'd come home, he promised that she wouldn't have to spend the holiday alone.

Finally the tears she had been trying to hold back broke loose and traveled in silver trails down her cheeks.

"There, there," a gloved hand wiped away her tears, "It's Christmas eve, one of the most magical nights of the year, you never know what the night is capable of, keep the hope darling, he'll find his way back to you, I promise."

Mako looked up at him, "Thanks 'Santa'" she gave him a genuine smile, kissing his cheek, before standing up, allowing him to do the same.

"Remember child, I exist to all those who believe in me." He smiled.

_Duo's really not breaking out of character on this one._ Mako mused to herself, glad that she had such wonderful friends who wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. "Hey Santa?" she called out as he began to walk to the front door, he turned to face her, "I know that you're busy tonight and all, but if you see my baby, could you give him a lift home?"

"Of course," he smiled warmly at her, "Merry Christmas Mako."

"You too Santa." She waved as he walked out the front door.

_I know your sleigh is full inside  
But won't you stop and give my baby a ride  
I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing  
Santa please hear me  
_

Mako turned her attention back to the living room. If anyone had thought the outside of the Winner Estate was gorgeous, they would have had a heart attack with the inside. Scenes from the Nut Cracker had nothing on the blonde arabs front room. A huge 25-foot Christmas tree filled the room with that wonderful spruce sent, while hundreds of gifts lay neatly wrapped under the tree, waiting to be opened. Yet even with all the sights, sounds and smells of Christmas, she still didn't feel the joy, and knew that until her baby was in her arms, Christmas would simply be another day alone.

She walked to the front window and looked out down the street to the other rows of homes, which were all beautifully decorated. She heard a knock on the door and smiled as she figured Duo must have locked himself out.

"Hey Mako, who's at the door?" a voice called out, she turned to look at the stairs, and noticed all of her friends and their families looking back at her, including one indigo eyed braidedbrunette.

"Wait, if Duo's here, then who was I just talking to?" Mako scanned the group again to make sure everyone was accounted for, the group just looked at her and shrugged as someone knocked again.

_The Christmas lights up and down the street  
The presents by the tree  
I hear a knock, oh can it be?  
My wish is staring back at me_

She flung open the door, and familiar pair Prussian blue eyes stared back at her.

Heero stepped forward and swept the brunette into his arms, kissing her passionately, as the clock chimed out midnight. "I'm sorry I'm so late." He apologized as he put her down.

She shed tears of happiness as she could hear the sounds of the rest of the group coming downstairs, including all the children. She shook her head, "Actually you're right on time." She smiled as she kissed him again.

"Daddy! You're home!" A little girl with her dark brownhair in a ponytail ran into his arms.

"Of course pumpkin, you didn't think I'd miss Christmas did you?" he asked as he hugged her to him.

"Nope," she shook her head, "Mommy asked Santa to bring you home for Christmas, so I knew you'd make it back."

Mako looked at her daughter with a shocked expression, _How did she know?_

"Come on guys, since we're all up, let's open one present tonight, then we'll save the rest for the morning." Quatre began to heard the children to the family room.

Mako stayed out on the porch and waited till everyone had gone in, she looked up at the sky, "Thank you Santa, thank you for brining my baby home to me." She whispered.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as a warm breath tickled the skin of her neck, "Hey Kirie,"

"Hm?" she closed her eyes, and leaned into him,content to just be in his arms.

"Look up," Mako compliedthen smiled at the man she loved more than life itself. "Merry Christmas Mako," he whispered before pulling her in for a tender kiss.

_Hey Santa  
Hey Santa...Santa  
I guess you heard me tonight  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa...Santa  
I'm underneath the mistletoe  
With my baby tonight

* * *

Alright, I know it's a bit early for a Christmas Fic, and Ishould have probably waited till December to post it...but I love this song, which is by the Wilson Sisters and not me. The characters don't belong to me either... I just thought that this song made a cute little one shot. Mele Kalikimaka e Ha'oli Maka Hiki Hou! (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)_

One love,  
Athena Kyle


End file.
